


The Plan

by GirlAhgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot Twist, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlAhgase/pseuds/GirlAhgase
Summary: JB and Youngjae had been friends since the beginning. Sharing a room and their lives before leaving the dorm. Youngjae had been JB’s younger brother and he looked after him and that hadn’t changed since they had their own homes. What were the possibilities of it being a different relationship and could two of their closest friends put aside their differences to work together to make that happen?
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

She rolled over and stretched out along the length of his body. He was warm and she snuggled into him closer to the heat, enjoying the smell of him. He was much calmer now; he had returned last night agitated and angry. He had charged around their shared home banging and crashing. Dinner had been a silent affair with no kind words or touch. She had left him too it when she realised she wouldn’t get any real attention from him until he had worked through his frustration. She hated it whenever these times came around each year, he would become cold and distant with no time for her and then he would disappear for weeks. She guessed one of those times was fast approaching as his mood was changing. She loved it when he was home for weeks, sometimes months on end, lounging around together on the sofa, sleeping at strange times of the day and night.

He suddenly turned towards her and quickly moved so she was curved against him, ‘You still sleeping baby?’ he asked in a sleepy voice and she reached out to pat his arm gently ‘hungry already?’ he asked again, reaching out to gently stroke her head, she snuggled into his hand in response. He rumbled a laugh at her and stroked her head again ‘The alarm will go off at any moment and then will get up and get breakfast for us both so just five more minutes?’ She snuggled against him liking the soft gruffness of his voice. She slowly blinked, her eyes closed again and drifted off next to him.

The shrill alarm shattered the peace and she flew off the bed as he reached over to grab something from the bedside table to stop the noise. ‘I’m sorry baby’ he apologised as he passed her on his way to the bathroom ‘let me jump in the shower and then I will make you some breakfast’. She watched him shut the bathroom door and wandered through to the kitchen to wait for him to join her. He came out sometime later, still dripping water, with a towel around his waist and rubbing his hair dry with a smaller one. ‘You waiting for me?’ he asked as he passed her and gently cupped her face, she blinked at him slowly and he smiled back at her. She watched him rummage around in the cupboard for bowls and then again for the boxes of food they wanted. ‘So, it's another long one today I’m afraid but I will get back as soon as I can, I’m hoping that Youngjae will come back for dinner tonight as we have a couple of days without a schedule. He will bring Coco, is that ok?’ He stopped and looked at her closely knowing this piece of news would not please her. She felt her irritation at this plan, she didn’t mind Youngjae although his sneezing drove her a bit nuts after a time, but she couldn’t abide that dumb dog that he treated like a little baby. He ruffled the top of her head saying, ‘Thanks baby’ and she just sneered at him causing him to chuckle as he made his way back to the bedroom. She followed behind him and watched him pull on his clothes, he didn’t address any more comments towards her, so she wandered back to sit on the sofa and wait.

He eventually came out of the bedroom fully dressed grabbing his phone and keys from the small table ‘See you later princess’ he said as he passed her by and closed the front door behind him. She remained on the sofa and let the quietness settle around her before she gracefully lifted her leg and began to lick the fur clean, she loved her human but he needed a mate she thought and he was incapable of sorting that out for himself so she needed to come up with a plan.


	2. The Enlightenment

She slept for most of the day, following the sunbeams that moved across the room showing the passing of time. She had wandered into the kitchen and had munched a few snacks from her bowl but was mindful of the calorific intake as she didn’t want to be waddling, she could imagine the abuse from the local birds, common creatures, screaming at her through the lounge window. After snack time she did her personal business, carefully covering up any evidence and returned to the sofa awaiting his return.   
She was woken by the door opening and loud voices laughing, he was home with Youngjae, and she could smell dog and spicy food. She arched her back and stood ready for her welcoming cuddle. She was suddenly scooped up and kissed on her forehead ‘Hi Princess, look who’s here!’ she could hear the amusement in his voice as he put her down in front of Coco. She would come up with a suitable revenge later this evening. She looked at the small white fluffy dog standing in front of her with her pink tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth ‘Yuk, gross’ thought Nora as she took a few gentle steps towards her ‘Dog’ she said nodding at her. ‘Nora’ said Coco ‘friendly as ever I see’ she couldn’t resist it and gave a little yap and watched Nora flinch at the noise. She heard Youngjae’s kind voice ‘What’s the matter baby?’ he said and then suddenly giggled ‘Oh hi Nora, is Coco making you jump? Stop shouting at her Coco!’ He reached his hand towards her and she allowed herself the pleasure of rubbing along his digits with a short burst of purring to thank him. She looked up and saw her human watching them both with a soft smile on his face ‘interesting’ she thought and turned and rubbed along the length of his hand again purring a bit louder, she looked at her human again and watched the smile deepen. ‘Very interesting’ she thought. A sharp bark made her start as Coco appeared by her side pushing her away from Youngjae’s fingers ‘Move away Nora, he’s mine, not yours, yours is over there!’ Youngjae giggled and used both hands to stroke the pets, ‘now, now, girls no arguing’ he giggled and JB snorted in laughter behind him.  
Coco stared at Nora while Youngjae fussed them both ‘I’m warning you cat, stay away from him!’ as she gently licked Youngjae’s hand. Nora sneered at the brat and moved away from her human and walked silkily across to JB, she looked up at him and meowed. He picked her up immediately and snuggled into her soft fur speaking quietly ‘I need to sort some food for Youngjae and then we are going to watch a film, you going to join us or sulk on top of the bookcase? You know Coco will snuggle with us!’ Nora looked at him annoyed at his statement but knew it was true as she looked up at him she caught the look he was giving Coco’s human ‘Oh’ she thought ‘he’s slow blinking him’. Youngjae was crouching on the floor playing with the little dog and oblivious to the look from JB as he kept his cheek against Nora’s warm body. She wriggled against him demanding her release and he popped her down on the floor near to Youngjae ‘You want food now?’ he asked and Youngjae looked up at him and smiled ‘Oh yes please hyung’ he held the eye contact with JB for a few seconds too long and JB slowly held out his hand to balance him as he stood. ‘Thank you’ he said quietly looking at their joined hands. Nora and Coco stood inches apart on the floor between the conjoined hands of their mutual humans. The little dog slowly turned to Nora who returned her enquiring eye contact. ‘Nora?’ Coco whispered, ‘Do they want to mate?’ ‘Good grief’ Nora huffed at her ‘Not mate as such, they want to be bonded, they just don’t know that’ Coco made a ‘Ewww’ noise and snuffled her nose ‘Gross’. Nora watched her JB suddenly drop Youngjae’s hand and laugh awkwardly as he moved away and started fussing with the bag of spicy smelling food. She sat and raised her paw licking her fur flat as she thought further about what she had seen.


	3. An Agreement.

Nora sat on the bookcase and watched them together on the sofa. Coco had wriggled herself between them and JB had pushed himself into one corner half facing Youngjae, he was quietly watching him whenever he became so engrossed in the film he wouldn’t notice, his face reflecting the emotions Youngjae was showing without being aware of the films story. Her human would intermittently reach out and stroke Coco and his hand would drift towards Youngjae’s thigh without ever making contact, he didn’t appear to be aware of what he was doing as if the magnetic pull from the other man was attracting him all the time. She felt sad for him as he looked so alone sitting there just watching the other man. She stood up and stretched before jumping down from the bookshelf and padding across to the sofa. She meowed up at Coco ‘Dog, we need to talk, come walk to the kitchen with me’ Coco looked over the edge of the sofa and shook her head ‘no thanks I don’t trust you, you will just steal the warm patch between the humans’ Nora sighed, why did this dog have to be such a pain, she looked up again as a spot of drool dropped down onto her head from Coco’s mouth. She felt herself gagging as it slid down past her eye. She definitely thought her fishy treats were going to end up on the carpet as she heaved violently. ‘Christ!’ JB shouted jumping up ‘I think Nora’s trying to shift a hair ball right onto my carpet’ Nora gave him the filthiest look she could manage as her delicate stomach rebelled against the dog drool now resting in her whiskers. His gentle hands slid along her body reassuring her ‘You ok baby?’ he asked as he cradled her face between his hands. She gave a sigh of relief as his fingers wiped away the last remains of the drool. She purred into his hand in gratitude and he smiled at her as he stood up and spoke to Youngjae ‘Emergency finished. You want a drink while I’m up?’ Youngjae nodded and JB wandered off into the kitchen. Nora looked up at the sofa again mindful of any flying drool ‘Dog, dog! Get down here and don’t you dare drool again on me!’ Coco looked over the edge and sneered at her ‘Stop telling me what to do cat, you aren’t my human and I do have a name’ Nora sighed, dogs are such hard work. She took a deep breath and calmed herself giving her whiskers a quick flick over with her paw to ensure all the drool had gone. ‘Please Coco come and talk with me, its about our humans’ Coco’s head popped over the edge again ‘Our humans?’ she asked, and Nora nodded ‘Ok’ she said and dropped down onto the floor next to the cat. Youngjae moved after Coco had gone and wandered into the kitchen looking for JB. ‘So, what about our humans?’ Coco asked looking worried, she tried to pull her tongue into her mouth as she knew Nora didn’t like to be flicked with bits of saliva. ‘Coco do you think your human is lonely? Do you think he needs a human mate?’ Coco bent her head to one side in question ‘A mate?’ she asked, ‘to make puppies?’ Nora sighed, this was going to be hard work, ‘No do…, Coco, a bonded mate, for love and support’ Coco frowned, and Nora decided she definitely wasn’t going to discuss sex with the child. She watched Coco struggle with the idea of her human needing a mate but was impressed when she turned her little face to her and nodded her agreement ‘Yes, he needs a mate, I don’t like it when he’s sad especially when your human leaves our house and he’s alone, even my cuddles don’t make him smile then’ Coco sat down on the carpet ‘What can I do Nora, is it my fault?’ The cat felt a moments sadness for the little dog and shook her head. ‘We can love them but we can’t be their mate, look at them, they obviously are supposed to be bonded, they just don’t know it’ Coco crept around the corner of the sofa and watched the two humans in the kitchen. Youngjae was helping make coffee and JB was leaning against the breakfast bar watching him closely, she watched him laugh suddenly and reach out to touch the back of Youngjae’s neck, his fingers splayed into the hairline and she watched her human close his eyes in pleasure at the touch, she recognised that response it was what she felt whenever he stroked her head. She crept back behind the sofa and Nora was waiting. Coco looked thoughtful which surprised the cat, she waited for her to speak. ‘Nora. You’re right, so what do we do?’ Nora stood and stretched her body before moving closer to Coco, ‘We work together and get them bonded, you agree?’ The little dog nodded her agreement and Nora said, ‘You swear?’ Coco nodded again and held her breath as Nora came right up to her face ‘I swear’ she meowed as she rubbed her face around Coco’s little face. Coco took a deep breath and ensured her little tongue was inside her mouth as she lent forward rubbing her face around Nora’s soft face and whiskers ‘I swear’ she whined terrified that she was signing a pact with the devil.


	4. A Start

JB was sitting at the end of the sofa with Youngjae’s head on his thigh as they watched Jinyoung’s new series, he was absently stroking his fingers through his hair as he stared at the screen. They made occasional comments to each other as they recognised bits of dialogue that Jinyoung had practiced with them in different changing rooms around the world during their tour. 

Nora sat across the room watching carefully, she saw the way Youngjae would close his eyes in a slow blink when her humans fingers pulled through his hair, she knew that she was right about the two of them. She looked around for Coco and saw she was lying in between her humans feet. She jumped down from her bookcase, wandered to the end of the sofa and called up to her ‘Coco come here for a minute’. A white face peeped over the edge of the cushion looking down at her. Nora saw the little pink tongue hanging out of her mouth and hissed ‘Drool!’ angrily and Coco quickly pulled her tongue back into her mouth ‘What do you want Nora, I’m all warm’ Nora sighed and hissed ‘Come on down I have a plan’ Coco felt her anxiety rise at Nora’s words but slipped down over the edge of the sofa down to the floor. Coco looked at her and tried to control her fear, Nora always looked so intimidating up close. ‘What’s your plan?’ Coco lisped, tired of holding her tongue in her mouth. Nora raised a distasteful eyebrow but came closer to her ‘Do you know where your human keeps his keys to your home?’ Coco nodded eagerly, this question was easy, she could answer that ‘He always puts them in his jacket pocket, the other side to my lead’ Nora looked over to where Youngjae’s jacket was hanging on the back of the chair, she could see the lead trailing out of the pocket nearest them, so the housekeys must be in the pocket nearest the door. She turned to Coco and said, ‘Come with me’ and walked towards the jacket. 

By tucking themselves around the side of the chair they couldn’t be seen from the sofa. The two animals stood side by side, Coco was surprised when Nora sat down beside her and her sleek shoulder brushed against her ear. They looked at the jacket pocket and the half-closed zip. Coco turned to Nora, she was so close the cats whiskers tickled her face and she stopped herself from giggling. ‘What now?’ she asked snuffling forward and checking for the smell of the keys. ‘They are definitely in there. Do you know how to get the metal thing open?’ Nora frowned and put her face next to Coco’s near the opening, she sniffed but couldn’t discern anything apart from the warm musky smell of Youngjae. She was curious and turned slightly to Coco ‘What can you smell to know the keys are there?’ Coco frowned and her tongue slipped out a little further as she concentrated. She thought for a few seconds and answered her ‘Its like metal but mixed with human’. Nora sniffed again but couldn’t identify anything beyond Youngjae and some tiny tendrils of her human when he must have come in contact with his coat. She looked at Coco’s little nose with interest surprised at its sensitivity. Coco suddenly made her jump as she got excited ‘Oh, oh, oh, Nora I have an idea. One time his coat fell on the floor and I slept on it, my paw slipped into the pocket’ Nora looked surprised as Coco took a grip of the coat ‘Help me pull it’ she whined and took hold of the sleeve. Nora checked the two men on the sofa but was relieved to see Youngjae was now curled up on his side with his head on a pillow fully on her humans lap. One hand was still stroking his hair with his other one was absently stroking his upper arm. Nora smiled at the two humans snuggling and turned back to Coco ‘Come on let’s do this’ she reached up and used her claws to pull at the back of the jacket as Coco grabbed hold of the sleeve. The coat fell fairly easily but engulfed Nora on its journey downwards. Coco smothered the snicker she felt at the cat buried under the material. She heard Nora’s annoyed voice ‘You better not be laughing at me dog! Pull the coat off of me!’ Coco took a grip of the coat and pulled it from her body, she froze when she heard her human laugh suddenly.

The cat and dog crept round the side of the chair to see the two humans wrestling on the sofa, JB was tickling Youngjae and he was shrieking with laughter while calling out to JB ‘Yes you did, I saw you, it wasn’t Jackson, it was you that read through the love scenes!’ They tipped off the sofa onto the floor, Nora watched her human make sure Youngjae’s back didn’t hit the floor and he ended up with both of JB’s arms around his waist holding him safe. They were both laughing as JB leaned in and blew a raspberry on the curve of his neck, Youngjae shrieked again and started wriggling. Coco turned to the cat, ‘Nora?’ she asked looking confused, ‘Is he hurting him?’ The cat raised her eyebrow ‘Does it look like he’s hurting him?’ she asked praying that the little dog wasn’t going to ask really embarrassing questions. Coco bent her head to one side and watched as her human shifted on the floor and JB’s body slipped between his legs. She heard his surprised intake of breath as their bodies came into close contact. They suddenly became very still and JB lowered his face into the curve of Youngjae’s neck to groan gently. She watched Youngjae raise one hand and stroke her humans dark hair. Then suddenly they separated, and he was walking to the kitchen and Youngjae was sitting sadly on the floor hugging his knees. Nora watched him leave the other man on the floor and felt her annoyance at her human, ‘Stupid man’ she hissed. Coco looked at the cat with a deep frown ‘He’s made my human sad again’ Nora looked at her kindly and nodded her agreement ‘Come on let’s get those keys’ and Coco nodded her agreement.


	5. Putting into action

It was complicated but it looked as if it was working. Coco had her canine hooked into the zipper and was walking away from Nora who was holding the coat flat and stable. It had taken a while to persuade Coco that her tongue wouldn’t get stuck in the actual zip and that Nora wouldn’t attack her as her mouth was caught up and wouldn’t be able to protect herself. The pocket was now wide open, and Nora used her paws to hold the opening wide as Coco grabbed the keychain, it popped out suddenly knocking the little dog in the face and then into the startled cat. They ended up tangled together under the chair looking at each other with wide eyes. Coco cringed back waiting for the swipe from the cats vicious claw but was surprised when a gentle soft paw touched her head as the cat purred at her ‘Are you ok little one?’ Coco looked at her wide eyed as Nora searched her face for any injury from the keys, she felt her tongue slide out of her mouth followed by a trickle of saliva and waited for the look of revulsion from Nora but it never came. She felt sad when the soft paw was removed from her head and the Cat picked up the keys ‘Come on, let’s go hide these’ and she turned to leave the room, Coco went to follow her when she heard her human calling her ‘Coco, where are you?’ Nora had already gone and she didn’t know what to do, the coat was still laying on the floor so she curled round on it quickly closing her eyes pretending to sleep ‘Oh, there you are’ she heard as Youngjae chuckled at finding her sleeping. She was picked up and cuddled against a warm chest, she could smell JB on her human, but it was a nice smell and it had parts of Nora to it as well. ‘I think we need to go home little lady’ Youngjae said as he gently scrunched her ear between his fingers, he looked over towards JB and frowned, Coco looked up at his face, he looked so sad, she licked his chin hoping to make him feel better. Youngjae placed her on the floor and picked up his jacket, he slipped his arms in and placed his hands into the pockets grabbing the lead and searching around for his keys. He looked on the floor and checked his other pockets with no success. He glanced back at the kitchen where JB was standing watching him ‘Did I put my keys on the side in the kitchen?’ he asked walking back towards him. He shook his head but came to meet him.

As they started to search the room together Nora wandered back in and came and stood by the side of Coco ‘What’s happening?’ she asked and the little dog turned eagerly towards her grinning ‘They are looking for the keys’ she giggled. Nora snickered and sat down next to her leaning against her shoulder gently. Coco froze as she felt a gentle vibration coming from the cat rippling out through her body. It was comforting and she allowed herself to relax against the movement. 

They watched the two men pulling the cushions out and searching under the furniture, Youngjae was getting more upset until JB snapped at him ‘Stop getting so uptight about it, you can just stay here tonight if we cant find them and will get the locksmith out in the morning. Why you can’t have a keypad like everyone else I don’t know!’ Youngjae stopped and looked at JB his eyes full of hurt at his tone ‘I’m sure one of the others will put us up overnight. If we go to Marks he will have some of Milo’s food I can give Coco’ Nora jumped at his words and turned a worried face to Coco ‘Oh no, I didn’t think of Milo’s human!’ she whispered at her. Coco patted her paw and Nora look surprised as the little dog told her ‘No don’t worry we wont go there, he’s just saying that to annoy your human, watch what happens now, they have said these things before’ Nora raised her whiskers in surprise and leant more onto Coco so she could see the two men in the lounge. Coco closed her eyes and enjoyed the silkiness of Nora’s fur rubbing against her, she smelled nice, a mixture of cat and her human with a tendril of fish.

They watched the standoff in the lounge. Youngjae was watching JB as he controlled his temper before answering his last comment ‘You really are going to leave here and go to Marks? What the hell Youngjae why do you always do this? Whenever it gets complicated you run to Mark and hide away, what’s the problem with staying here?’ he laughed bitterly before going on ‘We shared a mattress for years but now you can’t manage one night?’ Youngjae looked down at the floor and Coco started to walk towards her human knowing he needed her, Nora put her paw out to stop her ‘Wait’ she said quietly watching her human, ‘Come on’ she thought ‘walk towards him, he needs you’ but the two men stood in stalemate neither moving towards the other. Coco was stepping from one paw to another getting increasingly agitated when she suddenly turned to the cat beside her ‘Nora do you trust me?’ Nora looked shocked and responded without thinking ‘Not one bit!’ Coco’s little face crumpled at her answer and Nora instantly regretted her words especially when she realised it wasn’t true. She leant forward and rubbed her face around Coco’s carefully avoiding the drool ‘I’m sorry’ she purred at her ‘Its automatic to not trust a dog but I didn’t mean it for you’ she rubbed both sides of her face trying to show her sincerity and Coco turned her little tear filled eyes to her and nodded. ‘It’s just I have an idea!’


	6. A Certain Success

‘This is your idea!’ screamed Nora as Coco pinned her to the floor by her neck. ‘Just howl’ Coco answered and then made growling noises and shook her head spattering her with drool making Nora gag ‘Mind my collar!’ Nora snapped as she was very proud of her collar from Uncle Bambam and the little dog immediately apologised. ‘Let’s make this good’ Nora hissed as she gave out a massive yeowl making Coco jump. ‘Oh my god you scared me Nora’ Coco giggled, and the cat snickered in response before answering. ‘Ok make it good and drag me across the floor’. Coco look worried ‘I don’t want to hurt you’ she whimpered and Nora patted her ear ‘Its ok little one I will hold onto your paws as well, come on lets go!’ she gave out an ear splitting howl and Coco pushed her across the floor like a cleaning rag. There was a massive explosion of activity from the two men standing in the lounge as JB shouted ‘what the hell’ as Coco sped past with a screaming Nora in her mouth. 

Youngjae was the first to chase the little dog shouting at her to release the cat. Coco pushed Nora into the corner of the kitchen and then whimpered ‘Now we fight, you ready?’ and Nora nodded as she wrapped her long arms around Coco’s body and they started rolling around the floor both screaming at the top of their voices. Youngjae got to them first with JB close behind him, JB was shouting Nora’s name as Youngjae was crying. The pair felt themselves grabbed by a pair of strong hands and pulled apart, Nora was careful not to scratch her human or Coco as she continued to struggle and attempt to fight with the little dog, she was grateful the humans don’t recognise animal laughter as she succumbed to another fit of giggles looking at Coco baring her teeth at her with a ferocious growl. Youngjae was crying loudly now as JB marched them all back into the lounge with the animals hanging from his hands. ‘Sit on the sofa’ he ordered and Youngjae dropped immediately as JB collapsed next to him, he thrust Coco into his arms as he cuddled Nora. Youngjae held Coco to his chest as he toppled over onto JB who lifted his arm up to pull him closer into a strange cuddle. ‘I’m sorry’ Youngjae whispered ‘she’s never done that before’ JB turned and kissed the top of his head ‘I know, Nora can look after herself but they’ve never fought like that before, I wonder what upset them?’ Nora sighed at her humans stupidity but felt a sense of pride that they had managed to get them onto the sofa together in a group hug. ‘Hey Coco?’ she called across to her ‘you ok?’ she saw the little dog nod ‘we need to try and get together in the middle and cuddle so they join us’ she saw the nod again and her little body wriggle towards her ‘Where you going baby?’ Youngjae asked as Coco pulled out of his arms towards Nora. JB frowned as the cat moved towards the little dog ‘Hey Nora leave her alone’ he said as he tried to grab hold of again, but she evaded him pushing into the dog. Both men watched open mouthed as the two animals circled each other before settling down wrapped around each other’s body. Nora made a big show of purring loudly and gently pummelling on Coco’s back as she stretched out on obvious enjoyment. The two men stared incredulously at the two animals cuddled up close and JB copied them by pulling Youngjae closer to him. He curved his body around the two little animals and put his head onto JB’s thigh. ’Looks like the girls have the right idea of how to spend the evening’ Youngjae giggled and JB stretched out his hand to stroke the two sleeping animals. 

‘You ok Coco?’ Nora whispered, ‘Great plan and you have to admit that was fun!’ Coco opened one eye and scowled at the cat ‘I’ve never been so frightened in my life, what if I had bitten you by mistake?’ Nora stroked her ear softly ‘Shhhh little one, you did really well. Go to sleep now’ Coco let the reassuring vibrations from Nora’s body lull her to sleep as the cat kept watch over her until she also fell asleep with her humans hand stroking her head.

Nora woke again some time later, there had been some rearranging on the sofa. Her human was laying longways with Youngjae’s body half across him, their legs tangled together. She was still curled together with Coco by their sides. Nora sighed and felt satisfied at their work. ‘Nora?’ a sleepy little voice asked, ‘what happens now?’ She gently licked her paw as she thought ‘well, they need to realise that this is perfect for them, that they are happier together, that we can be a family’ Coco looked at her with sleepy eyes ‘would you be my big sister?’ Nora tried to find her feelings of distaste at such an idea but was shocked at the warm feeling she felt at living with the little dog as a family, she surprised herself by saying ‘Yes, I’d be your big sister’. Coco nuzzled into her shoulder and whispered ‘I’d like that’ as Nora’s purring soothed her back to sleep. The cat looked at the two humans wrapped together, Youngjae’s hand tangled into JB’s hair and thought to herself ‘please don’t ruin this’ and fell back to sleep thinking about the difficulties of managing your human.


	7. I Think We Could Be A Family.

It was still dark when JB manoeuvred around the sleeping animals, he stood up and stretched and then turned back to pick up Youngjae from the sofa and walked towards the bedroom with him in his arms. Nora curled herself around the little dog for a second who was still sleeping peacefully but she could hear the humans moaning quietly in the other room so she left the comforting warmth of Coco’s body to see what was happening in the bedroom praying her human wasn’t mucking it up again…… 

JB reached the bed with Youngjae still asleep in his arms, things hadn’t changed from when they had been trainees, he could still sleep through an earthquake. He smiled remembering the time Jackson had set off the fire alarm while cooking in the dorm and Youngjae had been oblivious to the resulting chaos. He couldn’t help the chuckle escaping as he leant over the bed gently placing Youngjae on top of the bedding. He grabbed the blanket on the back of the nearby chair and knelt down beside the bed intending to wrap it around his body, he knew how much he hated the cold. He stopped suddenly and looked at his sleeping face, the beautiful slope of his lips that were naturally a deep pink, his eyelashes were long and almost feminine and the shadow from them brushed the top curve of his cheeks. His face was thinner these days, the cheeks more defined and older looking, more attractive he conceded. He took his finger and slowly traced down the side of his face swooping across his cheek bone to linger on his lips, he drew in a shaky breath unable to take his finger away from Youngjae’s bottom lip as he stared at it intently. The sleeping man suddenly inhaled sharply and JB looked up to be caught by Youngjae’s dark eyes watching him intently. He went to withdraw his finger but Youngjae’s hand captured his wrist and returned the finger to his lips and kissed it delicately still watching him attentively. ‘Please don’t run away’ he whispered as he released his wrist ‘You always run away from me’. JB ran his thumb across the slightly open lips watching Youngjae’s reaction closely as he leant forward to replace his thumb with his lips. The touch was a gentle question while he waited for Youngjae’s response, he could feel his heart racing until a hand pushed its way through his hair cupping the back of his head and made the kiss harder, fusing their lips together as the younger man tilted his head slightly to increase the connection. JB felt the growl in his throat as he allowed the feelings he held in check for so long flow through him and he took control of the kiss pushing Youngjae onto his back as he climbed over his body. The younger man made a whimpering noise as JB settled himself between his legs and intensified the kiss gently sucking on Youngjae’s lower lip until he moaned loudly, and the older man took the opportunity to sweep his tongue inside. 

JB was possessed with the sounds coming from Youngjae’s generous mouth as he kissed his way across his face to nestle into his neck and bite at the skin exposed there. He could feel Youngjae grabbing handfuls of his shirt in response to his attentions and it felt wonderful. He slipped his hand under his t-shirt exploring his chest, he was surprised by the clearly defined muscles he could feel under his fingers, he reached his left nipple and ran the pad of his thumb over the already erect bud. Youngjae jerked against him in response and their groins clashed pulling a deep groan from JB as he reluctantly pulled away from the other mans mouth. He was panting lightly as he softly whispered, ‘Why have we waited so long Jae?’ The other man looked at his face almost as if he was searching for something before reaching out to hold onto the other mans hips, he blasted him with a radiant smile as he pulled JB down onto him to grind their bodies together, while groaning out loud he moaned ‘I’m not going anywhere’ and then kissed him messily while controlling the continued movements of his hips against him. 

At the bedroom doorway Nora delicately licked her raised paw and allowed herself a small smile. She placed her foot down onto the floor as she turned and left the humans to their love. She wandered back to the sofa and gracefully jumped up onto the seat looking for the little dog. She was curled up all alone in the middle and Nora frowned slightly causing her whiskers to twitch. She looked so little and fragile and she felt something stir in her chest. Unwilling to explore what that feeling was she walked up to her small white body and curled around her back purring lightly. She felt Coco melt into her and snuggle closer as Nora rubbed gently against the little dogs ear with her face until she heard her snores comforted by the combinations of smells enveloping her evoking both humans and their combined animal scents.


	8. Chapter 8

Nora woke to a puddle of drool on her front leg where Coco’s head was resting, she smiled gently surprised that the little dog was still snoring and tried to ignore the wet patch on her fur even though her whiskers twitched in disgust. She had found the sound of the snores quite comforting during the night and it was rather nice to have a warm body to curl up to that didn’t push you off the bed half-way through the night however the drool was still an issue. 

She raised her head as her human walked past looking rather wrecked smiling at the two animals curled up together ‘Morning girls’ he mumbled in a husky voice as he stroked the top of Nora’s head ‘I see you had company as well as me’ she meowed in response and he chuckled. She watched him grab two glasses of water before wandering back to the bedroom. 

She was surprised when he suddenly appeared again and snatched up the cat and dog ‘Come on babies’ he chuckled ‘come and snuggle’ and walked back into the other room holding them both close. Coco looked at Nora blurry eyed ‘What’s happening?’ she whispered, and Nora giggled suddenly ‘It’s a celebration’ she whispered back ‘they are bonded’ Coco’s eyes looked huge as she whispered a stunned ‘ooh, does that mean pupp…..’ Nora interjected quickly while mentally cringing ‘No, no, no Coco we discussed this. No puppies, they are bonded – connected to each other, for life’ Nora watched the little dogs face as she suddenly became shy and she looked away, the cat saw Coco try to hold her pink tongue inside her mouth before she looked up at Nora. When she spoke, her voice was hesitant ‘Does this mean we are family, we become bonded, are you my big sister now?’ Nora waited for the usual feeling of revulsion about the little dog and was surprised when she felt a warm feeling of happiness at having the white ball of fluff around. 

They were both dropped onto the bed and Coco rushed up to a smiling cooing Youngjae, the little dog turned round suddenly and shyly asked ‘You coming for a cuddle Nora?’ The cat looked at her for a few seconds before twitching her whiskers forward ‘I’d love to’ she purred walking up the bed towards the outstretched arms of Coco’s human. She found herself wrapped into a tight cuddle with the little dog and her human, within a few seconds a familiar hand stroked over her head and the voice she loved the most asked ‘Could you get used to this girl? Do you think we could welcome more family in our home?’ Nora gently pushed his hand to one side so that the gentle attention was also extended to the dog and watched Coco give his hand a little lick. She heard Youngjae giggle lightly ‘Is that a yes Nora?’ he asked and watched as her human leaned forward and gently kissed Coco’s human. He looked years younger as he snuggled against the other mans body, wrapping his arms around him. She watched Youngjae smile as he bent forward and kissed her human on the top of his hair, she swore she heard him purr. It wasn’t as beautiful as her purr, but it was passable. She circled her body to ensure a comfortable laying position and joined the family cuddle purring happily.


End file.
